Dear my love
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: Letters exchanged between Robin and Maria in the months before their wedding and their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_Robins POV_

Leaving Maria in the morning was hard. Maria, who as usual, was up long before me, didn't get up straight away as she usually did; she just lay till I woke up. I've never seen Maria look that sad and it made it even harder.

She had that expression all the way through breakfast, even when she was saying something that was happy her tone would suit the words but her face wouldn't I made myself promise that I would make sure we didn't go too long before being together again. It seemed now that we were together; the urge to spend time with each other was much stronger. She managed to smile when I said something funny. I think she made Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope worry, Sir Benjamin was in bed rest; they would probably talk to her once I had gone.

And she still had that sad expression now, as we stood on the steps leading into the manor, we had our arms around each other. Digweed had brought the carriage round and was planning to take me back to the De Noir manor instead of making me walk through the forest.

"Do you really have to go?" she said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you I'd leave if I didn't really have to?" I asked her. She raised her head to smile sadly at me. "I will try get off again soon," I said, before kissing her and jumping into the carriage.

The ride back home felt much longer than the walk to Merryweather Manor, although in truth it was quicker. I barely got a chance to change before Father dragged me back into training. He seemed to work me harder today than any other day in the previous weeks, probably because we missed a day, and I fell into bed more exhausted than ever.

I found a letter in my pocket that Maria must have put in my pocket while she got dressed she had written;

**_Robin,_**

**_This is a very short note because I want to go back to you quickly. I would like you to think about the date for the wedding and of course check it with your father. Loveday suggests sometime in the summer, would the forest be pretty then? She wants you to ask your father is that is soon enough. Remember to ask the boys, and you will need to find the time that you, your groomsmen and your father to meet with Loveday about some stuff. She says I can not know what it is._**

**_Do not let your father work you to hard, _**

**_All my love,_**

**_Maria._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maria's POV_

A few days later I got a letter from Robin and I sat in the parlor looking at the sun-setting over the trees.

**Maria,**

**I have spoken to my father he suggests the 10****th**** of July, how is that? It's summer, and although I do not know why you ask the forest will be pretty then, the flowers will be open and the trees will be at the best.**

**Jasper, Pascal and Tamer have all agreed, but I'm not sure when we and Father will be free to see Loveday, and she'll have to come here. Father doesn't trust me, my love, he thinks that if I go to Merryweather Manor I'll be gone much too long****_._**

**I love you,**

**Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

_Robins POV_

I sat down to breakfast and a small boy came in, panting.

"I am sorry, Master Robin," he said. "I have been trying to catch you every morning but you always go too soon. I have a letter from your Maria."

He handed me an ivory envelope with a half cresent moon seal. I gave the boy a drink and he walked off. As he did so I open the envelope. There were two things in there and I picked out the one that looked like Maria's handwriting.

**Robin,**

**I love you too, but I miss you so. **

**Loveday had just finished a sample invitation, that is the other thing in this envelope if you haven't already looked., do you like it? Loveday and I thought the date was perfect but Loveday wanted ours, for some reason, to go on for a few days, do not ask me why.**

**Loveday said it was fine for her to come to the De Noir castle., as, according to her, it will make it harder for me to find out what it is. But I warn you when she mentions it she gets that look you call 'I am up to something and you are my victim'.**

**I am still not going to tell you why I ask about the forest, it's a surprise, one I am sure you will like.**

**Uncle is out of bed rest, which he's happy about, Loveday keeps fussing which is annoying him, but it shows his injery wasn't too bad. He is back to his normal routine. Except we didn't get to go on our ride as Perrywinkle is ill. Uncle says she will be fine. But apart from that nothing here has changed much.**

**Oh, me and Loveday have nearly finished the planning so we can now take breaks. Now we have the dates it is ****so**** much easier than when we did not. Thank you for that.**

**All my love,**

**Maria **

**P.S. show the invitation to your father and see what he thinks.**

I pulled the other piece of paper or to be more precise card. This one matched the ivory of the envelope and was decorated with a small silver flower border; they had obviously put a lot of effort into it. I could tell Loveday had written it, it was her calligraphy, the one she used when writing an important thing that needed to be beautiful. Birhtday partys, balls, and, of course, weddings. It was more of a booklet than an invitation, the front said;

**Sir Benjamin and Lady Loveday Merryweather**

** request your presense at the wedding of their niece**

**Maria Florcia**

**to**

**Robin William De Noir**

**On July 9rh - 11th**

**Merryweather Manor**

**MoonacreValley**

**12:00 – 9:00**

I then turned to the first page wondering what it could be. It turned out it was a timetable, I read through, each page being a new day.

**July 9th**

** 12:00 – We wish you to arrive at Moonacre where Maria and Robin shall meet you and show you were you can stay for the duration of the wedding. Either at Merryweather Manor or the De Noir Cartle. Unless you are part of the De Noir clan then you will stay in your normal room and have no need to come at this point.**

**15:00 – Hopefully you will all be settled by then and we wish you to join us and the young couple in the grounds of Moonacre Manor for a pinic. That will last as long as nessary and the rest of the day will be all yours.**

**July 10th**

**11:00 – You must be at Moonacre Manor by this time and Robin and Sir Benjamin will be there to greet you and show you were to go.**

**12:00 – The ceremony will start.**

**16:00 – Everyone will get into the carriages provided and go to the De Noir castle for the reception, which shall be held in the ball room. The couple will have the traditional first dance. The second dance will have a bit of a twist; Maria will dance with Sir Benjamin whilst Robin dances with Loveday. Thirrd dance will also have a twist. Maria as tradition will dance with Couer De Noir. Robin sadly will not dance. Then there will be the bridesmaid and the groomsmen dance. In between each dance will be a half an hour dance for everyone.**

**18:00 – There will be the traditional wedding meal and then back to the dance floor for as long as one wishs.**

**July 11****th**

**Instead of the couple going away straight after the reception. Robin and Maria De Noir will be staying before going on there honeymoon.**

**11:00 – For those who are not to druck from the night before there will be a ride through the forest. Merryweather and De Noir homes will supply horses.**

**15:00 – It will be back to the De Noir castle for lunch in the ball room and the same for dinner at 18:00. In between the two meals is all yours to look around and explore.**

**19:00 – After dinner at De Noir castle. There will be more time to talk to the happy couple befire they leave. Music and drinks provided.**

**21:00 – Maria anad Robin will leave for the honeymoon from the De Noir castle.**

Father had come down to breakfast will I was reading, and now that I looked up I realized it. He was smiling at me knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess,**

**The invitation is beautiful, how much time did you two spend on it? No wonder it is taking you so long to plan this wedding if you spend so much time on that amount of stuff.**

**Father agrees with everything, although he said he would probably not make it on the ride. Crazy old man.**

**There is one bit I particularly like. The last page 'Robin and Maria De Noir'. De Noir on the end of your name so perfect, Princess, do you like the sound of it? I think it sounds right.**

**Out of curiosity how many people are you planning on inviting, there isn't that much spare room in our houses, you know? Unless there is a secret part to yours that I don't know about? **

**Oh and I am warning you; me and father can not dance in the slightest and I will really be surprised if the boys can. You're putting yourself at risk, Maria. Do not say I didn't warn you.**

**I love you, my princess,**

**Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robin,**

**I miss you so much. **

**The planning is nearly finished, which means, sadly, I have much more time to think. I do not like having time to think anymore, Robin. It seems my thoughts always end up going to you. Usually that would be a good thing because I love you so much but recently it is just making me sad because I miss you.**

**I sometimes think about those days where we used to spend every hour in the forest. It seems a long time ago now, don't you think?**

**Other times I think about the day we saved Moonacre and you hanging from that tree. As much as you may deny it, my love, it was so funny. Knowing you, you are probably glaring at my letter now so I will move on.**

**Loveday told me the other day that when I jumped of the cliff you were the first to where I was before I jumped and that you were on your knees. She had a strange feeling that if your father had not been holding onto you, you would have come after me. If that is the case, thank your father for me – I don't know what I'd do without you Robin.**

**How are you? How is training coming along? I hope your fathers not working you too hard, my love.**

**I am glad you like the invitation, we did spend a lot of time on it but no, I do not like De Noir on the end of my name. I have made you squirm now haven't I? Admit it, Robin, I have. I do not like it, Robin De Noir, because I love it. I agree it sounds right. **

**You would be surprised, Robin, how many parts of my home you do not know about. We have many bedrooms that you are not aware of. It may surprise you but there are some under the house and, unlike your dungeon, they are clean and well decorated. As for the guests, Loveday says she will go through that with you when she can.**

**Robin, I do not think Loveday expects you all to go to the wedding without any dancing lessons at all. Although I do not know when you are going to have the time to go.**

**The main part of the wedding, me and Loveday have not been able to plan is the honeymoon, where do you wish to go? Close by or far away? This country or another? By sea or countryside or city? Give me some ideas.**

**Forever yours,**

**Maria **


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess****,**

**I'm sorry we are spending so much time apart these last few months, it really isn't fair. But look on the bright side after the wedding we've the honeymoon without Loveday, Father and responsibilities.**

**I'm sorry that all your thoughts end up back at me but I can't help with that, if I did I'd try to control my own thoughts.**

**It does seem like a long time ago when we were spending all day in the forest and I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to do it again, Princess. **

**I did as told and thanked my father for you. Thanks for that, by the way, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him. It's a look I never wish to see again.**

**I've been better, my Princess, and you know the reason why. Training's getting easier work so I, too, have more thinking time. **

**What do you think you're doing? You really did have me worried which I know was your intention. Do you enjoy make me squirm, Princess?**

**Loveday is going to have a hard time trying to make my father stop my training to learn to dance. Why are you putting me through this, Maria?**

**The honeymoon? Let's think … well I really don't like city's not enough greenery and I'm not sure if I wish to take you near a sea or ocean again. You might jump in it. I really don't care where we are as long as we're together… and that Loveday can not just appear on the front doorstep. Just do what makes you happy.**

**I love you so much **

**Robin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robin,**

**It is only a month to the wedding! Can you believe it? In a month we will be married, Robin! Married! Not getting cold feet are we?**

**Honeymoon. You are right I have lost my liking for the city and I want to be far from Lovedays reach. I promise, Robin, that I won't jump of a cliff into the ocean so what do you think of this. **

**My uncle has this [place about a five hour carriage ride away along the Cliff side There's a beautiful little cottage right by the sea. There's a forest not to far away about minute walk maybe. Think about it. If you like it, I will try ask Uncle more about it.**

**If you have not heard already Loveday is going to the De Noir castle on Wednesday, your father has agreed. You know he can not say no to Loveday.**

**And yes, my love, I do enjoy making you squirm.**

**My two bridesmaids are arriving tomorrow, so we can catch up before the wedding. We also have to get the dresses done for them. Of course Loveday is getting the local tailor from the village to come and make them so we need quite a while. **

**Do not worry, Robin, I shall still find time to write. Tell me how the dance lessons go; I am sure you are a natural at it. I hope you will have a chance to meet the girls before the wedding. Before you they were my best friends. **

**All my love**

**Your Maria**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maria,**

**Why do you want me to tell you about the dance lesson, I know Loveday will tell you. But I'll do it anyway just to make you happy.**

**The dance lesson went okay I didn't destroy Lovedays feet. Father was really good. Jasper, Pascal and Tamer are a completely different story. I'd warn your friends, Princess.**

**Maria, the cottage sounds perfect, and I can tell even though I can't see or hear you that you're excited about it. Just go ahead and tell your uncle whatever you wish.**

**I'm sorry, my love, there is no way I can get out of the castle and to Merryweather Manor to meet your friends before the wedding. Father is working me harder than usual with the wedding coming up. Tell me Loveday is going to tell him to let me rest the day before the guests arrive and that the honeymoon will last a long time.**

**Have a nice time with them, Maria. I love you**

**Robin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robin,**

**I hope Loveday has spoken to you about where each guest is going in your home. **

**We need to discuss something, Robin, and although I would rather not have this discussion in a letter where a reply takes a few days it is our only communication. **

**I was wondering after the honeymoon where are we going to live. I really do not want to leave Moonacre, Robin, and I am sure you do not either. But right now, we have to either go back to Merryweather Manor or to the De Noir castle. It is a shame that after however long of just us we are going to have to live with parents again. Yes, Robin, Uncle and Loveday are like parents to me.**

**I have a feeling that you will have to go back to your training soon after we get back. So you will probably need to be in the De Noir castle, am I right?**

**Loveday said you were a natural at the dances and that I have nothing to worry about when dancing with you or your father. However, she told me to keep away from Jasper, Pascal and Tamer, not that I would want to dance with them. Although I might have to dance with Jasper at one point considering that he is your best man. He is not too bad is he?**

**We can stay on our honeymoon as long as we like, it is not as though we are in a hotel. We are staying somewhere that belongs to my uncle and sits empty for most of the time.**

**It is okay that you can not get away to meet the girls, Robin, I really did expect you to be able to.**

**I will see you soon, hopefully,**

**All my love **

**Maria.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maria,**

**You're right; I'll have to go back to training after the honeymoon, which means it probably would be easier for me to be here rather than there.**

**But I know that you really don't feel comfortable here and the last thing I wish is for you not to feel at home. The thing I want Maria is to make sure we don't go on like this. Communicating through letters especially seeing as we're so close.**

**Jasper, Maria, isn't a terrible dancer. He's the best out of the three of them, but he still isn't brilliant. I wouldn't try anything difficult with him.**

**Loveday has gone through the arrangements for the guests at the De Noir castle, there aren't that many of them.**

**Whenever a letter comes it's a good day but when they don't … lets just say that it's not. But it's okay because I know they will.**

**I will see you soon, my princess**

**Robin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robin, **

**You really are much to kind to me. I would be fine in the De Noir castle… if I cleaned it a bit. Plus it would only be temporary until we get someplace of our own. **

**I could not care where we live, Robin, as long as it is together, none of this letter stuff unless it is completely and utterly necessary. **

**Just a few more weeks till the wedding, Robin! A few more weeks until we are together again. **

**All my love**

**Your Maria.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maria,**

**Two more weeks. Two more weeks until the wedding. That was all it took, you know, two weeks for me to fall in love with you, Princess. They may not have been perfect weeks or even good weeks, considering what was going on at the time – I realized it when you jumped of the cliff, my love. **

**Now we've had three months apart. Communicating with made a promise to each other, a promise we both kept; to tell each other everything. That way during the time we're spending apart. We we're together all the time even when we aren't with each other at all.**

**I love you, Maria**

**Robin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Robin,**

**I never thought you could be so open and honest about your feelings. I thought there was a wall there, stuck behind sarcasm.**

**Okay, I know that wasn't fair so I will try again. **

**Robin, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. **

**Two weeks was all it took for me to fall in love with you, as well.**

**I started to fall for you when I first met you in the forest and it took me less than a week after I jumped of the cliff to realize it. **

**I will tell you something else, Robin. After we met in the forest for the first time and I got back home. You will be surprised to hear or read in this case, that I was not angry or even slightly annoyed at you. In fact the only thing I could think about was how incredibly handsome you are, which made me annoyed at myself.**

**And after you locked me in the dungeon I thought you were arrogant. Continue reading, Robin, I know you are sorry for the dungeon but I was a prisoner for what 20 minutes and I apologize for kicking you and for thinking you were extremely arrogant. I again, although this time I tried harder not to, thought how handsome you were.**

**I saw a light in you, Robin, one that I am glad to be right about. You are not an arrogant so-and-so, as I once told Marmaduke, Digweed and Mrs Heliotrope. You are kind, funny, sweet and protective. **

**I like how you are always worried me when I get hurt even if it is just a small scratch. **

**I like how you put yourself between me and whatever is coming at the slightest hint of danger. Although, do you realize I can take care of myself I am not completely useless? **

**I like how you call me Princess.**

**I like the little battles we have when I steal your hat. You should see your face when I take it, Robin. It is so shocked no matter how many times I do it.**

**I like how proud you are when your show of your abilities in the forest.**

**I like the fire I see in your eyes when you witness some little injustice. Or the light I sometimes see when you are looking at me. **

**I like how I can read almost every look on your face. **

**I like how I can read your eyes. Robin, you are great at putting on a face so everyone else thinks you are fine. But to me, your eyes give you away.**

**I love your eyes.**

**What I am trying to say, Robin, is that I do not think there is anything about you I do not like. You may be a little arrogant at times, do not deny it, but I do not dislike that either, if anything I like that too.**

**All your goodness was hidden behind your name, when I first met you, but your name is not your identity. **

**But you, Robin, if it only took you two weeks to fall in love with me and you realised it as I jumped of the cliff you must of known me before I met you in the forest. **

**Do you have something to tell me, Robin?**

**Forever yours**

**Maria**


	14. Chapter 14

**Maria,**

**You need to think about your reactions to things, they seem to be backwards. You should have been furious with me after everything I did to you – I'm still in slight shock that you love me. **

**I agrre with your statement, I don't think there's anything about you I don't like, Maria.**

**Again I'm hating this letter thing. This is something I don't want to tell you in a letter but I've no choice, sadly.**

**As you know when you came to Moonacre I tried to kidnap you, but what you don't know is that I was watching you for a bit more than a week before. That all adds up to two weeks before you jumped of the cliff.**

**I was watching you for the same reason that I tried to kidnap you, because it was my fathers order. He told me to watch you and capture you when the time was right. But I couldn't do it, Princess, eveytime the time was right I couldn't go though with it.I felt like I knew you. Even then you had too much of a hold on me.**

**I'll tell you more when I see you. It's all to do with my upbringing and Loveday leaving.**

**Love **

**Robin**


	15. Visions

I stopped at the end of Robin's letter, slightly annoyed at him. I was sitting at my vanity mirror as I was going to start getting ready for bed. I picked up my hairbrush and looked into the mirror.

When suddenly I could see the moment of grey clouds swirling around it and then I could see the De Noir dining room. I could hear Lovedays voice in my head as I watched but it was rather quite. I watched and listened to what Loveday was showing me. Loveday is showing me this somehow I know she is.

**_ It was lunch time and me and Robin were sitting either side of Father. Robin's only 5 and I am worried now how my father will react to what I have to tell him. _**

**_"Father," I said "I must talk to you."_**

**_"What is it, Loveday?" Father asked, smiling at me. He loves me but that wont last for long with what I am about to tell him._**

**_"Father, I am to marry Sir Benjamin in a few weeks and I wish you to be present,"_**

**_Father froze. I hadn't told him about my relationship with Benjamin. Benjamin's a Merryweather and father is going to be furious. I watched my fathers' face go from normal, to blue to purple before it slowly went back._**

**_"What?" he snapped. "You are going to marry a thieving Merryweather." _**

**_"I love him, father, can you not be civil?"_**

**_"No, I bloody well can not be civil to a Merryweather," Fathers voice was getting louder. I could see Robin starting to cower. Usually when father gets angry he will hit Robin. "They –they –"_**

**_"Them? Us? Father, what difference between our two families do you see?" I asked, I hoped I could talk my father into this._**

**_Robin walked round the table to stand behind me as Father stood up and I followed suit, pulling Robin behind me._**

**_"You wish to marry this Merryweather?" Father snarled at me. I nodded. "Then leave and never come back."_**

**_"Father!" I exclaimed. _**

**_"I shall get a maid to pack your things," With that Father left. I followed him pulling Robin along with me._**

**_"Father, please," I begged. "Don't do this." He ignored me. "Father!"_**

**_My eyes were staring to prickle with tears. I did love my father despite how cruel he could be and I liked my home but I loved Benjamin more and I knew if I had to choose it would be Benjamin I just did not want to._**

**_Robin started to cry, he may be young but he understood._**

**_"Shut up, boy!" father roared walking towards us. I pulled Robin behind me again._**

**_"Please father," I begged again. Now realising what would happen if I wasn't here for Robin. _**

**_"No! Get out of my house you ungrateful little girl," and he slammed the door to his study leaving me and Robin standing there. The tears where starting to fall down my face._**

**_"Loveday?" Robin asked. _**

**_I bent down so I was more or less the same height with my little brother. I pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Robin. I am so, so sorry. I love you, okay."_**

**_"I love you too," He understood that I would no longer be there that he would have to take care of himself for now on._**

**_I saw a maid walking towards me, looking sympathetic. I never treated our servants like servants. I was kind to them, talked to them, like mother used to do. I was friends with quite a few of the maids. This particular one was my best friend._**

**_"Come on, Miss," she said sadly. I hugged Robin tighter before letting go. "I will do my best to take care of him, miss,"_**

**_"But I promised mother, I promised her I would take care of him. That he would never be left. That I would raise him as I thought she would. She would not leave him. What about that doesn't father understand."_**

**_"I am sorry, miss," she said again._**

**_I slowly stood up, and walked a few paces. Robin ran to me quickly and took my hand._**

**_We followed the maid, who was called Elise, down to the carriage. There were quite a few of the staff there all looking sad, news must have travelled fast. The butler had already loaded my trunks onto the carriage. I bent down to Robin again._**

**_"Okay, Robin," I said, new tears of leaving my little baby brother alone with my violent father falling down my face. "Just try and stay out of father's way. Do as he says, do not anger him. Elsie will take care of you. Just remember that I love you and do not listen to what father says about me when he thinks you will no longer remember the truth. Elsie will take care of you. I am so, so, _****so****_ sorry, Robin."_**

**_I stood up, kissed his forehead and then walked towards the carriage. I felt someone watching else watching me from the castle and turned to see father looking out of his window. I could feel rather then see his glare._**

**_I turned and stepped into the carriage not caring where it was going. As soon as I sat down the carriage moved and I felt more tears falling down my face. _**

**_The carriage soon stopped however. I got out and the diver took my stuff of the carriage. He then got in and left._**

**_I was in the middle of the forest, in a place I had never been before although it shouldn't be hard to find Merryweather Manor, that was not were I wanted to go right now. I just wanted to find somewhere to lie down and cry. _**

**_I already missed my baby brother._**

The reflection then changed to Robin, he was maybe ten or slightly younger.

**"****_Father," Robin said, walking up to the man at the top of the table. The man looked up, it was Coeur De Noir._**

**_"What do you want, boy?" he snapped._**

**_"I – I know I have a sister," Robin said. "I wish to – to know more about h-her."_**

**_Coeur De Noir stood up and walked toward Robin. He hit him, not to hard but enough to make Robins bend over a little._**

**_"Do not ask about that, traitor," Coeur De Noir snarled. "Her name was Loveday, she betrayed her family for a theiving Merryweather. If you have any pride, boy, any at at, you should want nothing to do with her."_**

**_"But Elsie –"Robin began._**

**_"Elsie?" Coeur De Noir snarled. Robin nodded before getting his confidence back._**

**_"She said that my sister was a very nice girl and that she never wanted to leave," Robin said and then so quietly that it was barely audible "Elsie said that Loveday took care of me and when you banished her Elsie promised her that she would take care of me. Elsie said Loveday loved me."_**

**_"Do you not know better than to listen to the maids," Coeur De Noir snapped. "Now get out of my sight boy."_**

**_Robin turned and ran out of the dining room and into the forest._**

It changed again to Robin. He was around thirteen now, a few years younger than when I first meet him. I didn't see the conversation before the scene and that made it worse.

**_They were in the woods and Robin was on the ground, holding his side while Coeur De Noir stood over him. There was blood trickling down Robin's forehead and a gash on his cheek, his clothes soaked in blood, as well._**

**_"What did I do to deserve such a prize dolt for a son," Coeur De Noir said, kicking Robin. _**

**_Robin rolled a bit further away, he tried to pick himself up but his arms shook and he fell to the floor. He tried again and again before collapsing and giving up._**

**_"Get up boy!" his father roared._**

**_Coeur de Noir walked closer to Robin._**

Before I could see anymore the grey clouds covered the mirror before it went reflective again.

My breathing was heavy and now that I was paying attention to my body I realized I was crying. I had known that Coeur De Noir was cruel to Robin when he was young but I had no idea it was that bad. No wonder Robin was scared to get his father angry, if that was what happens.

I had thought Coeur De Noir was so gentle now I thought it was only at little change. But it was a big big change.

I jumped out of my seat and started to back away from the mirror towards the door, shaking my head. The door opened and I saw Loveday.

"Maria," she said happily, then she actually saw me. She took one look at me and rushed over. There was someone behind but right now I did not care. I focused on Lovedays concerned face.

"Maria, darling, what it wrong?" she whispered, hugging me.

"I – I – I had some visions, i think you'd call th-them, like what you showed me wh-when we first met " I said through my tears. "Three of them, th-they were all in the past."

"What did you see, Maria?" she asked leading me to the bed.

"The first one was the day you left the De Noir castle," I said. "The second one was when Robin was ten and your father hit him. I think the third one was when Robin was about thirteen and - and" I paused.

"You saw that day, didn't you?" a voice said from the doorway. It was a voice I would know anywhere, even in a state of shock. A voice I would do anything for.

I looked around to see my Robin leaning against my door looking worried. He was dressed in usual leather and feathers. Seeing him made my feel better, a lot better.

"What do you mean, 'that day'?" Loveday asked, glancing at him. She was still holding me and was wiping my tears away with her thumb.

Robin walked across the room and sat down at the vanity mirror, glaring at it as though it had done something terrible. I suppose in his view it had.

"I failed something Father asked me to do," Robin said, looking worried and uncomfortable. "He was angry, not usual back then. I didn't get far enough into the forest quick enough."

He stopped. Now Loveday looked worried, she knew what her father was like. She stopped trying to stop my tears and turned to look at him.

"What happened, Robin?" she said. "I know its bad, considering the state Maria's in. So just tell me" her voice took on a stern note at the end.

Robin took a deep breath but I suddenly stood up.

"I've watched this once," I said. "I do not need to listen to it," I practically ran from the room.

"Maria!" Loveday called after me but I was already shutting the door.

Loveday emerged a few minutes later looking a lot like I felt. Upset, worried, shocked and terribly tired. Robin followed behind her. As soon as she spotted me, she came straight over. She now knew what I had seen.

"I think we need to have a hot chocolate and comfort food," she said, smiling at me and taking my hands.

I knew she did not feel like smiling, but she was trying to keep up a strong front for me, I appreciated it greatly. If Loveday started to cry, I would break down and I really was not in the mood for a full on cry fest, especially not with my bridesmaids here.

Loveday let go of my hands and walked towards the stairs. Robin came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we followed her.

"You okay, Maria?" he breathed in my ear, he sounded so serious. He really only said my name when he was.

"I have been better," I answered truthfully. He sighed.

"I never thought you would see that," he said I seemed more to himself, "and I was never planning on telling you."

"I do not blame you," I sighed. "I wish I had never seen it. And how could you expect me to see that, I do not even know what triggered it," he grip on my waist tightened and I lent my head against him.

"What were you doing before all the visions?" he asked again in my ear.

"I had just finished your letter."

I then finally realized he was here, I threw my arms around him. I nearly knocked him over before he wrapped his arms round me.

"Late reaction, huh, princess," he muttered. I hit him lightly in response.

"What are you doing here?" I said, pulling back.

"Well," he said, keeping his arms tightly around my waist. "I missed you."

I stood on my tiptoes and brushed by lips along his jaw before kissing him. He kissed me back pulling me even closer to him, my arms moved moved from his chest to his neck.

Someone coughed pointedly. We broke apart to see Uncle standing at the doors to the dining room. While we had been talking we had made it down to the entrance hall of Moonacre Manor. It was the man next to him that made me worry.

Robin groaned and muttered under his breath. "Dammit, Maria, he found me."

Couer De Noir was standing next to Uncle with his arms folded across his chest, smiling knowingly at us. I suddenly wondered how long they had been there. Uncle seemed to read my mind,

"We only just walked in, Maria," he said, he had the same expression his face. "I thought you had gone to bed."

"Bad dream," I lied smoothly. "I came down here to get some hot chocolate."

"You, boy," Coeur De Noir said addressing Robin, I flinched that was way to close to the vision, Robin tightened his hold on me. "You should also be in bed; we have a busy day tomorrow considering this wedding is overtaking so many days and then your never-ending honeymoon."

Robin rolled his eyes at me and muttered. "Crazy old man." I tried to stifle a laugh. Robin then addressed his father. "I'll be right out."

Coeur De Noir nodded and taking Robin's hint, left. Uncle went into the parlor. Robin turned to me.

"I'm sorry," he started but I interrupted him. "You seem to be saying that a lot."

He sighed. "I know I do. I will see you in four days, Maria. Three more days of work, sleep all Thursday ready for the 9th."

I smiled at the mention of our wedding; he kissed me before going to his father.


	16. Lady De Noir

_Maria's POV_

I opened my eyes as the first of the sun started to come though my windows. I stretched my arms without sitting up. My hand encountered something warm. I looked over.

"Robin," I smiled at my fiance sleeping in the chair next to my bed. He's asleep, I told myself.

I suddenly felt very mischievous a trait Robin brings out in me. I reached for his hat, but as I raised it above his eyes. I found them open at twinkling with success, I let out a yelp and jumped back, or as much as you can jump whilst lying in bed.

"I am surprised to see you up so early, my love" I commented as I lay back down.

"What were you going to do, Princess?" he asked and I knew he was referring to me trying to steal his hat. I just smiled at him before sitting up.

"Good morning," I said, he opened his arms and I went to sit on his lap.

"Good morning, Maria," he said, he then kissed me quick but passionate.

We sat in silence for a while before I thought it was probably time I got dressed. I looked around my room for the dress Loveday always leaves for me. I could not see it.

"Has Loveday been, Robin?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Not that I know off," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"She usually leaves a dress," I explained, moving away from him. His arms locked tighter around me, I smiled at him. I thought how I was going to get free and I thought I'd tease him.

I lean't forward and ran my lips along his chin before kissing him on either side of the mouth. He let me go. I stood and to praise him for letting me go kissed him properly.

I know started looking for the dress, I suddenly heard the door open but when I turned to face it I saw nobody. I went to turn back to my room I caught sight of Loveday; she was leaning against my fireplace.

"I am sorry, Maria," she said, handing me a dress. "I am running behind schedule."

"Good morning to you too, Loveday," I said hinting.

"Oh yes, good morning, Maria," she turned to Robin. "You, out."

"Charming," he said but left with Loveday following.

I pulled off my night clothes as quick as possible and put on the beautiful dress, Loveday had given me.

It was the same patterned and coloured material as the dress I had first ridden in but this was in one of my moon princess cut dresses. It just dusted the floor and was intricately decorated. There was a thin belt around the waist.

I nearly skipped downstairs to the dinning room. Uncle, Loveday and Robin were already there, as was Melissa and Lucy but Mrs Heliotrope wasn't.

"Good morning, Uncle," I said kissing his cheek, as I went to take my seat between him and Robin. "Good morning Lucy, Melissa," they smiled at me Mrs Heliotrope joined us after not to long. "Good morning, Mrs Heliotrope," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Maria," she said, smiling at me. "Good morning everyone."

Digweed soon brought in breakfast and silence fell. After breakfast we 'younger lot' retreated to the parlor.

"… what are you doing tonight, Robin?" Lucy asked. Robin looked at her blankly. "Oh dear, Maria, did you forgot to tell his best man, Jasper, was it?"

"I told Loveday before she went to the De Noir castle," I said rising. "I will go check, I won't be long."

It turned out Loveday had told Jasper about the Batchular Party but I was not to tell Robin, just make sure he was outside at 7 o' clock.

Soon the guests were arriving, we had the Merryweather guests go into the Manor where they would find Uncle, Loveday, Melissa and Lucy to give them a map and tell them where their rooms are. The De Noir guests were sent back to their carriages to be taken to the De Noir castle where Coeur De Noir would direct them with Jasper, Pascal and Tamers help.

At three o'clock everyone of our guests came into the Merryweather grounds. Coeur De Noir came up to me and hugged me which was strange. Robin just grinned at me as I looked at him over his father's shoulder. Everyone ate, drank and laughed. The men even played some sport.

When 7:00 o'clock came I told Robin I was to hot and asked him to come with me into the garden. We were only out there for a few seconds when a group of boys came running out.

"I do not like the look of that," I said. "Have fun, Robin." I kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the castle. As I closed the door I saw Robin getting pulled into the Forest by Jasper. Shaking my head I went to the Parlor where my hen night was being held.

Loveday covered my eyes as I approached the door. I felt her open the door and led my inside. Everything was silent. Loveday lifted me up before removing her hands from my eyes.

The room had been transformed. The sofa's had been moved back to the edge of the room. It looked light a night club.

Then music started to play and everyone started dancing, Loveday pushed me gently off the stage and onto the crowd of girls who caught me before putting me down on the stage in the middle. I danced all night and was so hyper by the end of the night.

Robin, I knew, was not coming here tonight. He was staying at his home. Loveday got me up at dawn, we ate breakfast at normal speed as we were in no rush from being up so early before she dragged me to her room. Uncle was staying at the De Noir castle just for tonight. Mrs Heliotrope, Melissa and Lucy also came into help.

Loveday showed Mrs Heliotrope what she wanted done with my bridesmaids' hair before focusing on mine. Her hands started combing through my hair, hefting it, twisting it. When she finished that she started on my make up. Not much but a light dusting before making me stand so she could get me in my dress.

Mrs Heliotrope was finishing the girls, adding their make up while Loveday dressed herself and did her hair and make up. Mrs Heliotrope soon left after to get ready.

I could hear voices starting to float up, was it that time already? I thought that Robin was downstairs and that cheered me up although I couldn't see him until I walked down the aisle. I wondered what was going on down there.

Uncle came up soon, and he stood in the doorway, he looked shocked.

"Benjamin, would you grab the flowers, please?" Loveday asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

He was only gone a few seconds before he was back trying to carry four bouquets of flowers. Loveday rushed to help him.

"Okay, lets go," she took my hand and led me to the door but then spun around again to face Uncle. "Don't you have anything to say to your niece?"

Uncle still seemed in shock and just shook his head; Loveday rolled her eyes at him. "Come on."

She pulled me down the stairs and everyone followed. When we reached the top of the stairs.

" Benjamin, make sure everyone is seated," Uncle ran down the stairs and out the door. He was back quickly. We continued down the stairs and outside till were just out of view of the clearing where Loveday and I had decided to throw the wedding. I heard the music start to play, that was our cue.

"Melissa, go," Loveday said, Melissa hurried round the corner before starting her walk down the aisle. Loveday counted to 10 before pushing Lucy forward. "Count to twenty, Benjamin, and then walk Maria down the aisle."

Uncle nodded and Loveday started to walk. Uncle soon reached twenty and we started to walk. I watched everyone stand and heard murmurs and rustling of our friends and family as I came into view.

I was soon looking for Robin but I before I did so my eyes sweeped the faces of my friends and family. My eyes soon found Robins and as they did so the march felt much too slow, luckily the aisle was short.

I soon reached him, I kissed my uncles cheek, he placed me hand in Robins, and I was home.

We turned toward old Parson from the Merryweather Village Church. Our vows were simple, traditional. My voice rang clear and full of happiness as I spoke the binding words. "I do,"

When it was Robin's turn his was the same but with a hint of victory. "I do," he vowed.

Old Parson declared us husband and wife. Robins hand moved to my waist and he kissed me, I kissed him back, my arms winding around his neck. We soon broke apart, they crowd erupted into applause and we turned our bodies to face them.

We walked down the aisle back to the manor, with the crowd following us. The wedding followed into the reception party perfectly – proof of Loveday's flawless time keeping.

Things slowed down, and our friends lined up in front of us. There was time to talk now, to laugh. First in line were my Uncle and Loveday. They hugged us quickly without a word knowing that we would be coming back to them. Couer De Noir did the same.

Lucy and Melissa were next to claim us, Throwing their arms around me at the same time before taking it in turns to hug Robin before say congratulations and moving on.

Then Jasper, Pascal and Tamer, who really weren't the hugging sort.

"Congrats guys," Jasper said, the other two nodded before moving on. Robin rolled his eyes at me.

Soon the line ended and the music started. Robin pulled me out on to the floor for our first dance; I went willingly. He did all the work I just twirled

"Enjoying the party, Lady De Noir?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

He leaned down to kiss me as we danced. It seemed so un-Robin, I wasn't used to the perfect gentleman, he was only a gentleman when it suited him it appears that now it suits him to be.

The music soon changed and we were joined by our guests, I never left Robin's arms for the half hour break before all the traditional dances but eventually Loveday announced that everyone need to clear the dance floor and I went to dance with Uncle.

Uncle was actually a really good dancer, our dance was faster than mine and Robin's first dance so Uncle was twirling me around the floor while I laughed. I was so dizzy by the end of it and had to sit down for a while before the room stood spinning.

During the break I was made to dance with Robin's cousin. He wasn't great and Robin soon whirled me away from him.

"Do you not like your cousin?" I asked

"He's a jerk," Robin replied.

And that was the end of the conversation; we just danced until it was my time to dance with my new father-in- law. It wasn't as easy to dance with him as it was with Robin or Uncle.

"So, daughter-in-law, Lady De Noir," he teased. "What hold do you have on my son?"

I laughed. We didn't talk much for the rest of the song and I was soon back in Robins arms.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?" he asked.

"No, why?" it was strange for me not to look in a mirror but we were running late.

"Because you heartbreakingly beautiful, Maria" he said, not a hint of humour in his voice. He was completely serious.

"You are very biased, you know," I said not believing.

"Biased am I?" he asked, he looked around as though looking for a mirror when he found nothing he said. "Oh well, you'll have to wait for the pictures -"

He was about to say something else when Loveday called "Dinner! Wedding party, please line up here."

We all lined up with me and Robin standing next to each other, Jasper, Pascal and then Tamer on Robins other side and Loveday, Lucy then Melissa on my other side. Coeur De Noir, Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope were at the end. We shook hands with everyone and as soon as everyone was seated we sat down at the head table. Again me and Robin were in the Middle, Loveday and Uncle to my right, with Melissa and Lucy next to them. Couer De Noir was next to Robin with Jasper, Pascal, Tamer, Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed after.

We had barely sat down and had one drink when Uncle stood up tapping his fork against his glass.

"I hope everyone has a glass full, as I would like to say a few words about my niece and her new husband, Robin.

"I was a grumpy man in a house far too big for me but with too many memories both good and bad to leave it when Maria, our moon princess, arrived in Moonacre. I think you'll agree, dear, that I wasn't very easy to live with," I smiled at him and nodded slightly. "She, being the little minx she is, intervened my life and now I wouldn't have it any other way. She helped me find my true love again and I am so happy that she has found hers. To Maria and Robin!"

"To Maria and Robin," the crowd chanted.

A few minutes later Lucy and Melissa stood up. I knew what they were going to do before the even open their mouths. They were going to tell embarrassing stories form London.

"Luc! Mel! Don't you dare," I said, they just grinned at me.

"Everyone!" Melissa said, taping her fork to her glass. "We have something to say." I put my head in my hands and Robin rubbed my back.

"Ria probably thinks we are going to tell stories from London," Lucy said.

"You aren't?" I asked.

"Oh no, Ria, we are," Melissa said. Ria was my nickname back in London but I much preferred Princess.

"Ria," Lucy said, "that's our name for her, we hardly every call her Maria. I hear she's got a new nickname now, Princess. Which she is going to have to explain at one point."

"She is going to kill us for doing this," Melissa said laughing. "But she will get over it quickly; she has such a good heart. And that, Ria, is the last thing in our speech that your going to like," she told me, I dropped my head back in my hands. I heard a few chuckles.

"Ria, was what you called a typical city girl," Lucy said. "She would wear fancy dresses and loved going to parties. To calm her nerves, Ria, would do Classical French Needlepoint."

"How much she has changed," Melissa interrupted.

"I am going to tell you are story of Ria and which shows how I could never have imagined how her life has turned out but also how I could.

"When we were 10 our teacher took us to a garden center, it was the type with plants and animals. Ria took one look at a tree that was swaying in the breeze and said that it was going to crush her –"

"Lucy, I'm begging to be quiet," I said looking up from my hands, Robin mouth was twitching, as though he wanted to smile but instead he wrapped his arm around me.

"Fine," Lucy said. I stared at her in surprise.

"Ria never liked trees, she scared of them. We then went out into a small wood, she saw a rabbit," Melissa continued. Dammit, I thought. "Ria always had a soft spot for rabbits and other animals as long as they weren't too big. And there was a man cutting the tree down, somehow Ria knew that it was going to fall on the rabbit and she picked the rabbit up just in time nearly getting crushed herself.

"Which is why we can not believe that she has spent the last few years in Moonacre, roaming the forest with Robin. She doesn't seem scared of trees now, or large animals, something I never thought."

"Are you done?" I asked desperately.

"Yes, I am done," Melissa said smiling at me. "To Ria and Robin."

Again the crowd repeated it. The food was now brought it by the De Noir servants The De Noir chef and Marmaduke were working together to make our wedding meal and the two styles worked well together.

Loveday stood up as they were cleaning up the first course. Robin glared at her. Once she got everyone attention she began to speak.

"I have a lot to thank these two for, I am not sure if you do. I will take the time to thank them now. Robin, Maria, I think the whole valley would join me in thanking you for saving our homes and families. Benjamin I am sure would like to thank you, Maria, for interfering and making us meet again. Robin, I am sure Maria like myself and Benjamin would like to thank you for not killing her when you meet in the forest on the day of the 5000 moon and for guiding her through the forest and to safety. I could go on and on with things that you two need thanking for.

"Maria, you are technically my niece and my sister-in-law but I think of you as a daughter as I am sure Benjamin does," I turned to look at Uncle who nodded. "You changed our lives so dramatically when you came to Moonacre. You got us back together, you broke the curse by sacrificing yourself, you helped build my relationship with my brother back up. And I can not thank you enough for how you have changed my life." She lean't down hugged me and kissed my forehead.

There were no more toasts made during the second and third course. But before everyone left Robin stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Right, well I'm not great with words like … like anyone who has spoken so far. So, um … I guess I should thank you all for coming and … supporting … Nah I give up," he sat back down to a few chuckles.

"Giving up so easy, Robin," I teased.

"Yes," he said, kissing me. "Right, my Princess, back to the dance floor?"

"Happily."

I let him pull me on the the floor once again and he wrap his arms around my waist. I didn't leave Robin's arms for the rest of the evening. It felt like absolutely everything was as it should be.

The Merryweather guests soon started to stumble their way to carriages while the De Noir guests continued to get drunk and dance. Eventually Loveday suggested it was time for us to go home because, sadly, Loveday said I have to come home at the end of the reception. I said goodbye to Coeur De Noir and the De Noir guests before kissing Robin goodbye.


End file.
